


献给维吉尔的花

by fishbone9



Category: Vergil - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishbone9/pseuds/fishbone9
Summary: 又是我，我最爱的监禁调教环节。第一人称“我”与小维吉尔，日记体，年龄操作，别喷我也别搞我，不看警示踩雷犯洁癖感到不适的请安静退出，提前感谢不杀之恩。【事先注明！！！！没有sex插入的情节！！！是养成故事！！！小维太小了还不能感受到性快感】会有很多章，慢慢写（就你这进度能写一年），相信我结局很可以（写得有些罗里吧嗦的……）简单概括：小维吉尔跟小但在花园里玩捉迷藏时躲到了偏僻的地方，然后小维就被恶魔抓走了，是恶魔饲养小维的故事。大量疼痛描写。





	1. Chapter 1

我越来越沉迷他了，他的一语道破给了我快感，他在观察我，在了解我，我打了个哆嗦，我们从单方面观察变成了主动互相了解，我太兴奋了。  
最后那盘汉堡肉，维吉尔没有吃，他固执地缩在墙角里，头靠在墙上，像只垂死挣扎的小怪兽，随时会炸起来咬我一口，我只好将羊毛毯丢在他身上，我看他紧张地把头从毛毯里探出来，双手混乱地摸着毛毯，最后发现只是一张毛毯，又紧紧抓着，犹豫了一会后才把毛毯盖住了自己。  
我临走前在他脚边放了一杯水，我看到他时不时用舌头湿润嘴唇，却越舔越干，一呼一吸间难受得又皱起了眉头。

我的休息时间与人类不同，我可以连续数天保持清醒而不需要睡眠，于是我将深夜的时间全用在看监视器上，我的小怪兽饿得倒在了地上，他把自己埋进毛毯里，捂着肚子挣扎着。  
他也可能感冒了，我从门缝间嗅到他的气息急促而沉重，我多想一下子冲进去抱着他发烫的身体，但我相信半魔人的体质让他不至于有多狼狈。  
于是我又等了几个小时，那是凌晨了，人类沉浸在梦乡的时候，维吉尔才刚刚从头痛和腹绞痛中脱离意识，我轻轻打开地下室的门，悄悄走到他身边，我用极为缓慢的速度掀开维吉尔的毛毯，因为感冒，他只能用口腔呼吸，干裂的双唇像金鱼的嘴一样一张一合，我扶起他的脸颊，可我又害怕他，所以我只在他的额头上留下了一个吻。  
我给维吉尔注射了一针营养水，营养水里又混了些安眠药物，可以让他睡得安稳一些。我是伪装成人类隐藏在人间的恶魔医生，我知道这样的搭配并不合理，还可能对儿童的大脑发育产生不良影响，但是有什么关系呢。  
我可以靠药物将自己身上的恶魔气息完全掩盖住，连魔神斯巴达也能欺骗，我从魔界来到人间，并不单是好奇人间，还有更大的目的，这个以后就知道了。  
我向熟睡的维吉尔散发了一点恶魔的魔力，他不愧是个半魔人，连在睡梦中也会贪婪地吸收我的魔力，他好像很喜欢我平缓又延绵不绝的魔力供给，他的皮肤表面亮起了浅蓝色的光线，那是我的魔力在他的身体里流窜的迹象，他还不清楚，那些魔力会在他的身体里扎根，即使微弱得只能控制他的毛细血管，也足以让我掌控他。  
我躺在维吉尔身边，凹凸不平的水泥地板睡起来并不舒服，颗颗细微的突起都磕得我后背发酸，维吉尔还有毛毯垫一下，我可完全睡在了沙地还不如的地上，我轻轻拍打着维吉尔的背，想着天亮后该给他装一张小床了。  
可能是小孩的生物钟起作用了，到了七点半维吉尔就有要醒来的迹象，我赶紧爬了起来，一晚上都注视他的睡颜，我眼睛都有些斜视了，我收拾好我的注射针管，逃也似地离开了地下室。  
我从监视器里看到维吉尔睁开了眼，可周围还是漆黑一片，他不确定现在是否到了该清醒的时候，但他摸到了手臂上的针口，就紧张地坐了起来。  
我猜他现在一定很生气，我得做一顿美味的早餐哄好他。

他昨晚没有吃汉堡肉，我不清楚早餐该做得咸一点还是甜一点，我并不需要进食，但有时候我也想体验一下人类的味觉，便学会了做饭，可是做给自己将就的东西怎么能轻易送给维吉尔吃呢，我打开冰箱，想着稳妥些的，或许可以给他做一碗玉米甜粥和一份咸培根饼。

忘了说了，我不只有两只眼睛，我原本的恶魔样貌与人类的伪装样貌完全不一样，在恶魔形态下，我连自己的后脑勺都能看到，这样我就可以一边专心调配维吉尔的早餐，一边偷偷看维吉尔抱着毛毯生气了。

维吉尔坐在地下室里，一遍又一遍地摸着手臂上的针口，他不知道自己被注射了什么东西，但暂时没有副作用显现，他想回家了，他在脑海里贪恋刺眼的阳光，夏天干热的风，怎么睡都闷热得不行的床，但又有青春期的叛逆，他想念家人，又在假设着再也回不去会怎么样。  
他还穿着那天的短裤短袖，没有光，他看不见衣服有没有脏，如果混上了泥土，他可以说是但丁扯着他在草地里打滚弄的，但是但丁不见了，这里也没有草和泥土。  
维吉尔摸着右脚的锁拷，是直接拷在靴子上的，他试着想掰开这封闭的厚铁圈，又想把靴子脱下来好把铁圈也带下来，但铁拷的大小刚刚好，好得像本来就是鞋的配饰，既不紧得有压迫感，又不能松出一点空隙。

我做好了早餐，放在托盘里给维吉尔送去。我恢复了人类的相貌，因为今天的天气很好，我打算带维吉尔出来走一走。当然，这也取决于维吉尔的表现。  
我叩叩地下室的铁门，铁门开启的声音依然很小，我不想让神经衰弱的维吉尔更紧张，我故意走得很吵，我蹲在离他足有一米远的地方，将托盘从地上推给他。  
我说：“这是我给你做的早餐。”

维吉尔麻木的眼神又警惕起来，噢，他人性的一面正受着漆黑和寂静的折磨，飘忽如鬼魅的“绑架犯”在他看不见也感觉不着的地方看着他，他眼前永远是一片黑暗，他都要怀疑自己是不是瞎了，不知从何而来何时又消失的视线却扎着他的神经，好让他感到一丝活着的痛苦。

我看出了维吉尔的一点点想法，我说：“里面没有加药物，是我刚刚做的。”  
他对我最大的不安和不信任就是那些奇奇怪怪的药物吧，是药物让他沦落到这里来，也是药物让他睡了一场好觉。  
维吉尔还是抱着羊毛毯，似乎再没有心思对付我，我只好说：“你把早餐吃了，我带你离开这里。”  
他的心跳跳快了，他对我挤出最后一丝期待来，从毛毯里伸出手，向前摸到了托盘的边，接着又摸到了乘着玉米甜粥的碗，甜粥被我凉过一次，温度刚刚好适合入口，他仿佛此时才打开嗅觉，他用勺子翻开最上一层稍凉的甜粥皮，喷发出来的甜糖味催使他不住分泌唾液，我的孩子，他吃得都顾不上礼仪了。  
他狼吞虎咽，食欲明显恢复了，说明他的感冒痊愈了，我想到这个，突然有种自豪的感觉。  
他吃完了也不会用毛毯擦嘴，只是吐出舌头在唇边打着圈，舌头舔舐不到的地方，他才用手背擦去。  
我答应了他，带他出去，他坐在毛毯里听着我收拾碗和勺子的声音，我上前要去解开他的脚铐，他还会乖乖的把脚往我这里伸来。

这种锁拷是魔界的产物，没有锁孔，没有钥匙，只依某个人的魔力上锁解锁，若要暴力解锁，要么是用极为强大的魔力撑爆锁拷，要么是把肢体切下来。除了某个人之外，是不可能解开的，即使是双胞胎，他们的魔力纹路也是截然不同的。  
维吉尔跟着我站起来，我向他伸出手，我说：“前面有很多台阶，你得牵着我的手。”

小孩子的手都是那么热热的、软软的吗？维吉尔的手骨很小，手掌肉却很多，握着他的手，像捏着一块棉花糖，四根纤长的手指搭在我的手心里，他在黑暗中行走，遇到台阶时，我会提醒他，他还会下意识攥住我的手，那种被他主动握住的感觉真好，我在引导他，他也在控制着我，我真想这条楼梯再长一点，再困难一点，这样我就可以抱着我的小王子。  
我带着维吉尔从地下室走出来，通往小花园的是一道靠魔力驱动的门，我弯下身来跟维吉尔说：“外面的天气很好。”  
维吉尔的周围还是一片黑暗，他想把手从我手心里抽出来，又被我抓紧了，他吃痛地反抗，我将他拉到我身边，我要他跟我一起见证今天的阳光多么令人幸福。

就像我呆在混沌一片的魔界数百年，突然来到了阳光清澈、一切都富有生机的人间一样，维吉尔被耀眼的朝阳刺得眼睛发红，他举起手来遮住了眼睛，我趁机带着他走进绣球花丛里，他的瞳孔好不容易才适应了指缝间的光线，就看到了与他相高的花球，他问：“为什么？”  
我看到他松开了手指，放下了手，在满满要淹没他的绣球花丛中转圈，他先是出手触碰了花球的花瓣，又转着手心感受阳光的热度，这是真的人间，他还以为他被绑到了魔界呢。  
我喊道：“维吉尔！”  
他木然地看向我，我朝他招手，他拨开两边的花向我走来，我跟他说：“这些花都是为了你而种的。”


	2. 献给维吉尔的花（二）

最后那盘汉堡肉，维吉尔没有吃，他固执地缩在墙角里，头靠在墙上，他像只垂死挣扎的小怪兽，随时会炸起来咬我一口，我只好将羊毛毯丢在他身上，我看他紧张地把头从毛毯里探出来，双手混乱地摸着毛毯，最后发现只是一张毛毯，又紧紧抓着，犹豫了一会后把毛毯圈住了自己。

我临走前在他脚边放了一杯水，我看到他时不时用舌头湿润嘴唇，却越舔越干，一呼一吸间难受得又皱起了眉头。

我的休息时间与人类不同，我可以连续数天保持清醒而不需要睡眠，于是我将深夜的时间全用在看监视器上，我的小怪兽饿得倒在了地上，他把自己埋进毛毯里，捂着肚子挣扎着。  
他可能感冒了，我从门缝间嗅到他的气息急促而沉重，我多想一下子冲进去让他不再痛苦，但我相信半魔人的体质让他不至于有多狼狈。

我又等了几个小时，那是凌晨了，人类沉浸在梦乡的时候，维吉尔才刚刚从头痛和腹绞痛中脱离意识，我轻轻打开地下室的门，悄悄走到他身边，我用极为缓慢的速度掀开维吉尔的毛毯，因为感冒，他只能用口腔呼吸，干裂的双唇像金鱼的嘴一样一张一合，我扶起他的脸颊，可我又害怕他，所以我只在他的额头上留下了一个吻。  
我给维吉尔注射了一针营养水，营养水里又混了些安眠药物，可以让他睡得安稳一些，我是隐藏在人间的恶魔医生，我知道这样的搭配并不合理，还可能对儿童的大脑发育产生影响，但是有什么关系呢。

我可以靠药物将自己身上的恶魔气息完全掩盖住，连魔神斯巴达也能欺骗，我从魔界来到人间，并不单是好奇人间，还有更大的任务，这个以后就知道了。

我向熟睡的维吉尔散发了一点恶魔的魔力，他不愧是个半魔人，连在睡梦中也会贪婪地吸收我的魔力，他好像很喜欢我平缓又延绵不绝的魔力供给，他的皮肤表面亮起了浅蓝色的光线，那是我的魔力在他的身体里流窜的迹象，他还不清楚，那些魔力会在他的身体里扎根，即使微弱得只能控制他的毛细血管，也足以掌控他。  
我躺在维吉尔身边，凹凸不平的水泥地板睡起来并不舒服，颗颗细微的突起都磕得我后背发酸，维吉尔还有毛毯垫一下，我可完全睡在了沙地还不如的地上，我轻轻拍打着维吉尔的背，想着天亮后该给他装一张小床了。

可能是小孩的生物钟起作用了，到了七点半维吉尔就有要醒来的迹象，我赶紧爬了起来，一晚上都注视他的睡颜，我眼睛都有些斜视了，我收拾好我的注射针管，逃也似地离开了地下室。  
我从监视器里看到维吉尔睁开了眼，可周围还是漆黑一片，他不确定现在是否到了该清醒的时候，但他摸到了手臂上的针口，就紧张地坐了起来。  
我猜他现在一定很生气，我得做一顿美味的早餐哄好他。  
他昨晚没有吃汉堡肉，我不清楚早餐该做得咸一点还是甜一点，我并不需要进食，但有时候我也想体验一下人类的味觉，便学会了做饭，可是做给自己将就的东西怎么能轻易送给维吉尔吃呢，我打开冰箱，想着稳妥些的，或许可以给他做一碗玉米甜粥和一份咸培根饼。

忘了说了，我不只有两只眼睛，我原本的恶魔样貌与人类的伪装样貌完全不一样，在恶魔形态下，我连自己的后脑勺都能看到，这样我就可以一边专心调配维吉尔的早餐，一边偷偷看维吉尔抱着毛毯生气了。

维吉尔坐在地下室里，一遍又一遍地摸着手臂上的针口，他不知道自己被注射了什么东西，但暂时没有副作用显现，他想回家了，他在脑海里贪恋刺眼的阳光，夏天干热的风，怎么睡都闷热得不行的床，但又有青春期的叛逆，他想念家人，又在假设着再也回不去会怎么样。  
他还穿着那天的短裤短袖，没有光，他看不见衣服有没有脏，如果混上了泥土，他可以说是但丁扯着他在草地里打滚弄的，但是但丁不见了，这里也没有草和泥土。  
维吉尔摸着右脚的锁拷，是直接拷在靴子上的，他试着想掰开这封闭的厚铁圈，又想把靴子脱下来好把铁圈也带下来，但铁拷的大小刚刚好，好得像本来就是鞋的配饰，既不紧得有压迫感，又不能松出一点空隙。  
我做好了早餐，放在托盘里给维吉尔送去，我恢复了人类的相貌，因为今天的天气很好，我打算带维吉尔出来走一走。当然，这也取决于维吉尔的表现。  
我叩叩地下室的铁门，铁门开启的声音依然很小，我不想让神经衰弱的维吉尔更紧张，我故意走得很吵，我蹲在离他足有一米远的地方，将托盘从地上推给他。  
我说：“这是我给你做的早餐。”  
维吉尔麻木的眼神又警惕起来，噢，他人性的一面正在承受无尽的漆黑和寂静的折磨呢，飘忽如鬼魅的“绑架犯”在他看不见也感觉不着的地方看着他，他眼前永远是一片黑暗，他都要怀疑自己是不是瞎了，不知从何而来何时又消失的视线却扎着他的神经，好让他感到一丝活着的痛苦。  
我看出了维吉尔的一点点想法，我说：“里面没有加药物，是我刚刚做的。”

他对我最大的不安和不信任就是那些奇奇怪怪的药物吧，是药物让他沦落到这里来，也是药物让他睡了一场好觉。  
维吉尔还是抱着羊毛毯，似乎再没有心思对付我，我只好说：“你把早餐吃了，我带你离开这里。”  
他的心跳跳快了，他对我挤出最后一丝期待来，从毛毯里伸出手，向前摸到了托盘的边，接着又摸到了乘着玉米甜粥的碗，甜粥被我凉过一次，温度刚刚好适合入口，他似乎此时才打开嗅觉，他用勺子翻开最上一层稍凉的甜粥皮，喷发出来的甜糖味催使他不住分泌唾液，我的孩子，他吃得都顾不上礼仪了。

他吃完了也不会用毛毯擦嘴，只是吐出舌头在唇边打着圈，舌头舔舐不到的地方，他才用手背擦去。  
我答应了他，带他出去，他坐在毛毯里听着我收拾碗和勺子的声音，我上前要去解开他的脚铐，他还会乖乖的把脚往我这里伸来。

这种锁拷是魔界的产物，没有锁孔，没有钥匙，只依某个人的魔力上锁解锁，若要暴力解锁，要么是用极为强大的魔力撑爆锁拷，要么是把肢体切下来。除了某个人之外，是不可能解开的，即使是双胞胎，他们的魔力纹路也是截然不同的。

维吉尔跟着我站起来，我向他伸出手，我说：“前面有很多台阶，你得牵着我的手。”

小孩子的手都是那么热热的、软软的吗？维吉尔的手骨很小，手掌肉却很多，握着他的手，像捏着一块棉花糖，四根纤长的手指搭在我的手心里，他在黑暗中行走，遇到台阶时，我会提醒他，他还会下意识攥住我的手，那种被他主动握住的感觉真好，我在引导他，他也在控制着我，我真想这条楼梯再长一点，再困难一点，这样我就可以抱着我的小王子。

我带着维吉尔从地下室走出来，通往小花园的是一道靠魔力驱动的门，我弯下身来跟维吉尔说：“外面的天气很好。”  
维吉尔的周围还是一片黑暗，他想把手从我手心里抽出来，又被我抓紧了，他吃痛地反抗，我将他拉到我身边，我要他跟我一起见证今天的阳光多么令人幸福。

就像我呆在一片混沌的魔界数百年，突然来到了阳光清澈、一切都富有生机的人间一样，维吉尔被耀眼的朝阳刺得眼睛发红，他举起手来遮住自己的眼睛，我趁机带着他走进绣球花丛里，他的瞳孔好不容易才适应了指缝间的光线，就看到了与他相高的花球，他喃喃道：“为什么？”  
我看到他放下了手，在满满要淹没他的绣球花丛中转圈，他先是出手触碰了花球的花瓣，又转着手心感受阳光的热度，这是真的人间，他还以为他被绑到了魔界呢。  
我喊道：“维吉尔！”  
他木然地看向我，我朝他招手，他拨开两边的花向我走来，我跟他说：“这些花都是为了你而种的。”


	3. Chapter 3

维吉尔站在我面前，安静地看着我，我也盯着他的眼睛，我心想这样和平的情景会持续多久，他说：“带我离开这里，我要回家。”  
那可不行。  
我说：“你回不去的，即使你能逃出这里，也不会有人来救你。”  
他说：“什么意思？这里是哪里？”  
我该想想怎么用浅显易懂的语言跟他解释，于是我形容道：“这里是像天堂一样的地方，不会有任何人来打扰我们。”  
他还不相信，他冲进我身后的房子里，他也不知道该往哪里跑，蹿进了我的厨房，又穿过客厅，在所有房间都转了一遍。  
我将所有窗户都封上了，外面的光无法透进来，我也没有开灯，整个房子只靠小花园透光进来，我不知道他躲到了哪个黑暗角落里，但只要还在房子里，我就能顺着我的魔力找到他。  
我跟在他后边回到了房子里，我站在客厅中央，我说：“维吉尔，你和我都是恶魔，你要知道你无法离开这个房子，我也不能。”  
突然，哪个房间里传来玻璃破碎的声音，我紧张起来，突然又一声尖叫，我赶过去，看见维吉尔用椅子打破了杂物房的玻璃窗，想爬窗逃到外面去，但窗上设了重重魔术，即使只是半魔人，触碰到防御屏障都会产生魔力反抗，我冲过去将维吉尔从窗台上抱下来，产生的魔力冲击将我俩撞飞老远。  
我紧紧抱着维吉尔给他当肉垫，我撞散了一架子书，我护着维吉尔头，护住他不要被掉下来的书砸到头。  
我在窗上设置的恶魔屏障是中等级的，只能用来防备小型恶魔，对付维吉尔这种孱弱的半魔人绰绰有余，我踢开脚边零散的书和纸张，我怀里的维吉尔昏迷不醒，我头疼起来，不说怎么修好那扇窗，维吉尔恐怕不能熬过这次对于他过于强大的魔力冲击。  
我把维吉尔抱去我的床上，才发现他触碰防御屏障的双手爆着狰狞的黑色纹路，双手的血管壁都向外爆开，十根手指的皮肤被炸得所甚无几，像排骨，黄色的指骨还能勾着细碎的脂肪，到了手臂就完全被粗大的动静脉割开一道道纵横交错的缺道，他原本漂亮纤长的手臂变成了两根枯瘦的黒木棍，血液在爆开之前就被高温高压升作气体，而维吉尔在感受到痛之前就被巨大的魔力混着电流弄伤了脑子。  
我没想到他打破玻璃也要逃出去，我躺在他旁边，握住他黑如煤炭棍的手，他的手指间关节和掌关节脆得厉害，我握住他的手心时，只能抓住一颗颗掉落的黄骨，我一颗颗捡起他的小骨头，想到穿成项链或收藏在宝石盒子里也好。

 

我不知道他什么时候会醒来。他手臂的新生肉不停地流出腥臊带臭的脓水，血已经很少了，淡黄色的组织液浸湿了他身下的床单，我不得不每天搬动他，把他黏在床单上的黑肉扯下来，换掉半湿的床单，那床单以他为中心湿了一个大圆，就像他尿床了一样。  
我可以整日坐在床上等他，我会把他的头枕在我的腿上，给他一根根把头发梳好，他的嘴唇很软，因失血而泛白没有血色，脸却很热，梦到噩梦了，浓密顺长的睫毛会急促地抖动，眉毛想皱起来，又没有力气，只能悄悄地发抖。  
我非常享受等待他苏醒的日子，他会安静地躺在我的怀里，没有人会对可爱的小猫动念头，我只是不厌其烦地摸着他的脸颊，又好像要掐死他一般握住他的喉咙，我还会抱着他到花园里去，把他丢在绣球花丛中，他会压断绣球花纤柔的枝，会压散绣球花的花萼，他腐烂的双肢碰到的地方，都会留下一股黄色的、游着黑色颗粒的水，而这些绣球花会一点不漏地吸收掉他的脓水，再开出更大更美丽的花来。

 

DAY.1  
我把浴巾折叠，垫在他的黑骨下面，这些我就不需要麻烦地更换床单了，每次我拿下浸了一天他组织液的浴巾，上面都会有一条长长的黑色条状的印子，像放了一根煤炭在上面。

DAY.2  
维吉尔的黑骨和新骨连接的地方是卡死的，完全不能运动，托起他的手臂时，新生的肘关节会难以负重地发出轻微的声音

DAY.3  
到了第三天，已经很少会流水了，我还是一如既往给他垫上浴巾吸水，他这三天流失的水分足以浸满五条大浴巾，可他仍是没有要醒来的迹象，我每日都要给他传一些魔力，晚上还要给他打营养针。

DAY.4  
冰箱里的食材都要烂了，我一直没有做饭，我将一些熟烂的水果和蔬菜埋进花园的泥土里，一铲开绣球花的泥土，它们的魔根便会钻出来摄取食物，像蜘蛛一样将食物裹紧，榨取内里恶臭的汁。这种魔花是人间与魔界的杂交种，少了很多凶狠恶戾，我拿铲子挫断它的魔根，它们就怕得像烈日下的蚯蚓，慌乱地钻回了土里。

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

已经过去一周了，他长出了许多新肉，但是死掉的前臂骨头还连着，他的手臂变成了两个关节，新手臂连着黑色的骨头一直长，比原来多出了半截手臂，没有人类的手腕会长到膝盖那么长的位置，而他却自我修复成了这么个畸形。  
我以为他要么会在黑骨上孵出新肉，要么是像壁虎一样自动断掉坏掉的骨头，重新长出一根漂亮的白骨来，但他却是从好的大臂和坏的小臂之间——作分界线的肘关节中长出来，这确实出乎我的意料。

某一天我经过杂物房。杂物房的窗户已经用木板和钉子修好了，窗外永远是一片漆黑，只有我知道外面是什么，尽管小花园里有白天和黑夜轮换，但这间房子的窗外和门外永远是一幅景象。  
我感到了孤独，我也像被囚禁在这里一样，我的恶魔眼睛能看清黑暗中的一切，却看不清面前的维吉尔，我回到房间，我不会再担心维吉尔在我眨眼的一瞬间又跳起来要逃走，我只坐在他床上，摸着那硬邦邦的黑骨，我将手指插进尺骨和桡骨的缝隙，它们硬得像钢铁焊在一起，我突然想。  
我抓住他的黑骨，将他的死骨拧了下来，惊天一声痛叫，维吉尔扑腾起来撞在我身上，我惊喜地按住他，他像只发情的野猫，两条腿不停地踢着我的腰，却不敢动那两只畸形的手，我一手掐住他，一手丢掉了那根黑骨，从他断裂的手中又射出了深红色的水，他语无伦次地怒吼着，张开嘴朝我露出野狗尖尖的犬牙，而我太稀罕他的动静，我们在打斗中又打翻了房间的桌椅，他痛得把床单从床垫下扯了出来，我趁机用床单套住他，把他死死按在我身下。  
床单一侧湿了，我掏了一把，闻到稀疏的血腥味，他的血色很淡，接近于粉红色，维吉尔在我身下渐渐安静下来，转而大口大口地喘气，我拉开黏在他身上的床单，看见他出了一身汗，皮肤很凉，两只眼睛像滴了玻璃胶，无法控制地往外倒眼泪。  
我用一块布包扎好了他的断手，这样看起来就不是畸形了，他还剩结构比较复杂的手腕。我看向他另一只手，我说：“把另一边也扯掉好不好？”


	4. Chapter 4

维吉尔坐在浴缸里，享受我的伺候，两只断手还不能碰水，我得以荣幸帮他清洗。  
他不喜欢在我面前裸露身体，他还穿着黑色的四角内裤，惬意地靠在浴缸上，两只手垂在两边，我蹲在他背后给他抹洗发水。浴缸里的水一片污浊，看起来就像在清洗刚宰杀后的鸡。  
浴室里安静得连水声也没有，维吉尔闭上眼睛，呼吸缓慢下来，说不上享受，却也不痛苦。  
我将洗发水搓出白色的泡泡，搓着他的发根，我不敢太用力，只敢慢慢地、轻轻地给他洗，我给他洗了两遍，才给他抹上柠檬味的护发素。  
我还想帮他清洗身体，他睁开眼嫌弃地看着我，拒绝道：“出去。”  
我指着他的断手说：“你的手还不能碰水……”  
他说：“我的手是被你扯下来的。”

 

 

我将干净的浴巾和新的衣服放在篮子里就出去了，我顺便把换下来的血衣拿去洗，靴子也是，得用泡沫刷子刷掉上面干掉的泥巴。  
当我蹲在花园的水龙头下刷他的小靴子时，看见维吉尔穿好了衣服走了出来。  
他穿着我白色的棉衣，宽大的领口搭在他贫瘠的肩膀上，袖子遮住他的手臂，只露出两团湿漉漉的红布。  
我说：“维吉尔，过来。”  
他站在客厅中央，应声看了过来，也只是冷冷地看着我。  
我关掉水龙头，我说：“我给你换新的纱布。”

 

维吉尔的手臂很细，纱布裹在他手上像堵着一个球，我拆开纱布，越到里面就越是渗血水，我一捏，伤口就会淋淋沥沥地流出淡粉色的水来。  
我以为他会痛得踢我，他却是面带茫然，一些麻木，好像这两根露出白骨的肢体不是他的一样。

 

我在纱布里面敷了消炎的药膏，帮他把伤口包得好好的，但溅出来的水又弄脏了衣服，我回卧室给他找新的衣服，我突然意识到了什么，回头看维吉尔，他正坐在沙发上，垂着双臂看着地板，我的短袖穿在他身上像裙子，遮住了他一半的大腿。  
我试探问道：“维吉尔？”  
他没有理会我，我只找到了一件旧衬衣，袖子实在太长了，我用剪刀剪掉了一半的袖子，扯掉多余线头，仍然很丑，上面的褶皱太多了。

我蹲在维吉尔身边把他的衣服脱下来，我特意避免触碰他，将他的衣服拉高来扣扣子，他对我毫无反应，我系上最后一个扣子，我问他：“你想吃东西吗？”  
我们安静了几秒钟，他说：“我感觉我的身体里流窜着魔力，它好像在黑暗里保护我。”  
“那是你。”

我心脏都要停了，他抬头看着我的眼睛，他那在黑暗中放大的瞳孔是他说的黑暗吗？我没有开灯，人类在这种黑暗中理应无法看见东西，他却能准确无误地找到我，我心里有些发怵，维吉尔发生了我难以忽略的变化，继承在他身上的斯巴达血缘开始无意识地流露出震慑的压力，我恍惚间能看见攀附在他血管上的，闪着星星荧光的魔力通路。  
我打岔道：“冰箱里没有太多食材了，我会给你煮一碗清面。”  
我从他眼瞳中仓皇逃走，躲进厨房里，我撑在洗手台上，心脏跳得像思春期的小孩。

我煎了个鸡蛋，酱汁和熟烂的蛋白质的味道混在一起，房子里一股馋人的香味。  
我满意地将圆形的煎鸡蛋放在清面上，脱下围裙去找维吉尔，顺着空气中若隐若现的柠檬味气息，我跟到了小花园里，看见维吉尔坐在水龙头边的小板凳上。  
小花园已经是黄昏了，暮色的天空没有一朵云，也没有野鸟归家的叫声，连夏日的虫鸣也消失，要说实在的生物，也只有我跟他，还有数百朵咀嚼生肉的绣球花。  
我擦掉手上的水，我说：“维吉尔，你喜欢绣球花吗？你可以摘一朵下来放在床边。”  
维吉尔把两只手插进腿缝间，好像这样就看不出来他没有手掌。

维吉尔的回答总是会慢很多，他太安静了，安静得不像是被绑架过来的。  
我走过去，蹲在他旁边，顺着他的视线方向看过去，也只看到犹如静止画面的花丛，我想起当初建造这里时，差不多花费了我储存半生的魔力，这是一个孤注一掷的实验，人间的生物几乎不能在这高浓度的魔术世界中存活，只有恶魔、或者半魔人可以苟存，不知道是碰巧还是命中注定，我本来不打算参与蒙德斯的计划，我只是一个对人间抱有好奇心的奇怪恶魔罢了，但就是让我遇见了维吉尔，我把他带来到这里，无论是我一己私心还是作为实验研究，都在增长蒙德斯的霸权欲望。  
维吉尔突然小声说道：“为什么斯巴达不来找我？”  
我不知道如何回答他，他会觉得自己没有被爱吗？想必消失了数天，却没有任何亲人挂念的感觉，对于小孩子来说是天崩地裂。  
我说：“他会找你的，只是还没有找到你。”其实我根本就不会安慰人吧。  
从屋内传来煎鸡蛋的香味，维吉尔瞄了一眼房子，把手从腿缝间抽出来，站了起来。他站不稳，也不知道该怎么吃那碗面。

 

我说服他很久，他才答应我喂他吃，我倒掉汤面的水，拌上拌面酱，用叉子将面卷成一团，送到他嘴边，他才肯放下戒备咬住叉子。  
我们真的好像一对父子，我充满耐心地照顾双手残疾的儿子，喂他喝水，喂他吃面，把煎鸡蛋切成一块块，再一块块送到他嘴边。

等维吉尔吃完了面，满意地舔舐嘴角的酱汁时，外面已经只有细微的光亮了，我不觉得维吉尔怕黑，他也好像不惧怕我，我就一直没有开灯，黑暗让声响变得尤为刺耳，陶瓷的碗碟撞击桌台，水流一味地掩盖干掉的油渍，我回头看维吉尔，他一动不动坐在餐桌前，眼睛盯着空虚的空气。  
我出声道：“维吉尔，你想开灯吗？”  
维吉尔出奇意外地回答道：“那就开灯吧。”

我打开客厅的灯，许久未用，灯泡闪了几下才稳定，维吉尔的眼睛从黑暗适应到光明，只将瞳孔缩小至针尖大小。  
这房子其实并不是我的，我只是抢了某个被警察封锁的房子，不仅是因为这里偏僻人少，还因为这里不久前发生过凶杀案，人类凶手在半夜将自己一家人杀死，分尸了一个星期，才把尸块埋好在花园的泥土下。尽管警察收走了残留的尸块，这片泥土还是吸收了尸体异常肥沃的营养，非常适合用于培育杂交的绣球花。

维吉尔环看了一圈房子里的摆设，家具什么的我都没有动，只是把上面的血迹清了一下，单说环境布局，确实是一个非常舒适的家。


End file.
